Perfect Cherry Blossom: Musica
Regresar a Perfect Cherry Blossom ---- ;Tema de la pantalla de título :妖々夢　～ Snow or Cherry Petal Mystic Dream ~ Snow or Cherry Petal この曲、「これから弾幕の嵐！」って雰囲気を完全に削ぎます。 正直、あっても無くても良さそうな曲だったりするんですが、 高揚する弾幕魂をここでなだめる役割を果たしています（笑） El tema del título de juegos anteriores, hecho en un estilo japonés, manteniendo su esencia. Esta canción esta destinada para creer en el tenso ambiente de "ahora, que comience el Danmaku!". Francamente, Creo que esta canción no es necesaria, pero también es para frenar el entusiasmo del jugador mientras espera al Danmaku. ;Etapa 1 tema :無何有の郷　～ Deep Mountain Paradise ~ Deep Mountain してあります。でもそこはそれ、個人的に異様に癒し系だったりす るのも嫌ですので、小気味良い程度の軽快さに仕上げました。 でも、爽やかさは皆無です(^^; Este tema fue compuesto con una imagen de un paraíso natural que aún no ha sido descubierto por los humanos. Sin embargo, yo personalmente no quería que fuera música curativa, así que la hice algo rítmica. Por lo tanto esto no tiene ni el más mínimo indicio de sentimientos relajados (^^; ;Etapa a 1 Boss - tema de Letty Whiterock :クリスタライズシルバー Crystallized Silver １面ボスなのですんごく短い曲ですが、この世界観の入り口として 思うがままに表現してみました。 ストレートな曲なのに、どのジャンルにも当てはならない不思議な 曲です Un objetivo de mi música es mezclar elementos japoneses y occidentales de una manera no obvia (también aplica a las otras canciones). Éste es corto porque es el tema para el jefe de la etapa 1, Pero me las arreglé para expresar mi imagen del campo en este tema. Mientras que la canción es directa, esta no encaja en cualquier género musical. ;Tema de etapa 2 :遠野幻想物語 The Fantastic Legend of Tohno 民族色高い曲を創る予定だったのですが、落ち着きすぎて中途半端に 民族風。曲名通り、遠野郷をイメージしています。 昔は日本にもこんな所が存在したんだなぁ、程度にレトロなメロディ にしてみたつもりです。 Esta canción es extraña. Mi intención original con esto era para que sea muy tradicional, pero ya que es demasiado tranquila terminó medio tradicionl. Compuse esto con la imagen del pueblo Tohno en mente. Es un poco nostálgico y te hace imaginar que solía haber viejos pueblos como este en Japón también ;Etapa a 2 Boss - tema de Chen :ティアオイエツォン(withered leaf) Diao ye zong (Withered Leaf) 的に作曲した曲です。あんまひねった事すると、狙いすぎておかしく なる事が良くわかったので(汗)、即興的に弾いたメロディで創ってみ ました。それはもうお酒を大量に嗜んで... これはこれで自分に素直な曲です(^^; He compuesto el título con la imagen de una enérgica chica youkai en mente. Esta canción se basa puramente en improvisación, Porque he descubierto que si pienso demasiado durante la composición de la música tiende a acabar extraña. Bueno, con la ayuda de alcohol... En general, esta es una canción honesta (^^; ;Tema 3a etapa :ブクレシュティの人形師 The Doll Maker of Bucuresti 実は、今回体験版を先行発表するので、中途半端な体験版にしない為 にゲームの１回目の節目を３面に持って来る事にしました。 なので、若干シリアス目な曲を目指してみました。 とはいいつつ、実は最も昔の私っぽい曲です。その為、多分そう感じ るのは私だけでしょうが、懐かしさを覚えます。 Esto te hace pensar si estás cerca del final del juego. Esto es porque la demo salió muy temprano y tuve que hacer un juego completo. Debido a eso, puse el primer momento crucial en la etapa 3. El humor es más serio de lo habitual. Sin embargo, la canción es similar a lo que solía ser. Podría ser sólo yo, pero esta canción da una sensación de nostalgia. ;Etapa a 3 Boss - tema de Alice Margatroid :人形裁判　～ 人の形弄びし少女 Doll Judgment ~ The Girl who Played with People's Shapes しました（て言うと、他の曲は手を抜いてるみたいですが） 戦闘の切羽詰まった感の中にも、お互い心に余裕が見える程度な曲を 目指しています。この心の余裕こそが彼女達の美徳なのです。 ・・・（美徳は）ゴスロリ、じゃないですよ（笑） Alice es un personaje especial en esta serie, así que compuse el tema con vigor renovado(no es que me diera pereza con la otras canciones). Objetivo de este tema es mostrar que los personajes están relajados a pesar de la intensidad de la lucha. Esto es lo que les ejemplifica en mi opinión... no los trajes de lolita gótica, lo juro. ;Stage 4 theme :天空の花の都 The Capital City of Flowers in the Sky ４面から、ようやく本当の妖々夢の始まりとなっている為、４面だけ 圧倒的に長いステージになっています。 かつて、こんなに激しくも切ない曲で成層圏（そんなに高くありませ ん）突入があっただろうか。 西遊記をイメージして作曲しています。全然関係無いけど。 Un lugar maravilloso por encima de las nubes. Como el verdadero comienzo de este juego, la etapa 4 es mucho más que los demás. Hay nunca ha sido tan un estratosférico (no es tan alto) intrusión ¿con la música violenta pero dolorosa, tiene allí? Mientras componecon "Viaje al oeste" en mente, no se parece a eso. ;Stage 4 Boss - Prismriver Sisters' (Lunasa, Merlin, and Lyrica) theme :幽霊楽団　～ Phantom Ensemble Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble お祭りや騒がしい事が大好きな、能天気な三姉妹の勢いに任せた演奏 のつもり。サビはヴァイオリン、トランペット、キーボードと三人が、 思うが侭に演奏しています。ごった煮。 Feliz y alegre. La actuación de las hermanas despreocupadas amantes de festivales y nada ruidosa. En el clímax, cada uno de Ellos juegan con su violín, trompeta y teclado como les plazca. Es un revoltijo. ;Stage 5 theme :東方妖々夢　～ Ancient Temple Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple 焦燥感を出してみました。 遠くに聞こえる笙の様な音と鐘の音が、なんとなくあの世をイメージ します。私だけ？ Japonés y la sensación frenética que surge cuando alguien está cerca. Los sonidos de flautas Shinto y campanas de una distancia evocan imágenes del inframundo. ¿O tal vez soy yo? ;Stage 5 Boss - Youmu Konpaku's theme :広有射怪鳥事　～ Till When? Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? ギターを使いつつも、はなから、ロックを諦めています（笑） このサビのメロディは妖怪を彷彿させます。 "Infantilismo" con este tema. Tal vez esto es lo más Jefe-como el tema en este juego. Mientras está usando guitarra, di tratar de hacerla sonar como música rock casi de inmediato. El punto culminante de este tema es en el espíritu de youkai. ;Final Stage theme :アルティメットトゥルース Ultimate Truth 曲もえらく短い曲ですが、割と爽やかで気持ちいい曲です（多分） ステージは、桜の海の上を高速で駆け抜けるイメージを想定していま したが、曲の方もそんな感じになったでしょうか？ Es sólo un esfuerzo simbólico. Por eso, esta canción es bastante corto, pero también es refrescante y agradable (en mi opinión). La etapa tiene imágenes visuales de volar sobre un mar de cereza flores; Espero que esta canción le dará la misma impresión. ;Final Boss - Yuyuko Saigyouji's theme :幽雅に咲かせ、墨染の桜　～ Border of Life Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life とかなんとかいっちゃって、どう聴いてもいつもの曲です（笑） 激しくも優雅で、力強くも儚げに、色々感じ取れる曲になったかなと una fuerte determinación. Habiendo dicho eso, el estilo de la música es mi tarifa habitual. Extrema y elegante, poderoso pero efímeros; Pensé que haría este tema muy emotivo. ;Final Boss - Yuyuko Saigyouji's revival theme :ボーダーオブライフ Border of Life ちょっとミステリアスな雰囲気が強調されています。 曲自体は、疲れるほどにハードです（笑） He puesto más énfasis en la atmósfera misteriosa en éste. Sin embargo, es tan severo que es casi la misma melodía es aburrido. ;Extra Stage theme :妖々跋扈 Charming Domination ステージを見れば分りますが、テンポとノリが重要なイメージになっ ています。 途中で曲調が１１２°程変換されますが、そこからがエクストラの始 まりだと思ってください（笑） Es obvio por la etapa que el tempo y el entusiasmo son las claves de esta canción. El tono se da vuelta alrededor de 112 grados en medio de la canción que es donde más se inicia realmente (je). ;Extra Boss - Ran Yakumo's theme :少女幻葬　～ Necro-Fantasy A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy 曲自体から、活きの良い妖怪を感じてもらえればいいかなと。 シューティングで長期戦になるところは、繰り返しが多くて一定の調 子の方がいい感じだと思うので、そんな感じな曲に。 Espero que usted conseguirá el sentido de los youkai energético de la melodía. En mi opinión, cuando hay una larga lucha en un juego, la música debe repetir y sostener su tempo. Es decir, debe ser como este tema. ;Phantasm Stage theme :妖々跋扈　～ Who done it? Charming Domination ~ Who done it? 曲は殆ど変化はありませんが・・・ Aunque no es tan diferente de la original... ;Phantasm Boss - Yukari Yakumo's theme :ネクロファンタジア Necrofantasia こっちの方は、禍々しい感じが少し混じっています。 というか、キャラ自体が禍々しさの塊みたいなもんです。今までのキ ャラの中でも、胡散臭い風貌、信用できない性格、非常識な弾幕。 そういうキャラの曲なので、とても胡散臭い（笑） muy diferentes. Éste tiene una sensación ominosa. O mejor dicho, Ella es la encarnación misma del siniestro. Incluso en comparación con el más allá de personajes, tiene un aspecto retorcido, un dudoso carácter y desconsiderados andanadas. El tema como ella. ;Ending theme :春風の夢 Dream of a Spring Breeze ・・・だから、暗いってばさ。 いたって平和な日常ですよ ... mmm, la impresión que deja es tan negativa. Se supone que para ser pacífica vida diaria, lo juro. ;Staff Roll theme :さくらさくら　～ Japanize Dream... Sakura, Sakura ~ Japanize Dream... 割とすっきりする曲だったりします。 Creo que esta canción es muy refrescante. Categoría:Perfect Cherry Blossom